El regalo alado
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: La mascota de Portugal era un gallo pero ¿Como habia llegado a sus manos esa mascota tan particular?


En la casa del romano todo era tranquilidad esa tarde. Quizás era que no había visto ninguna fiesta montada por el imperio ni la estaba organizando. Pero lo mas probable es que fuera porque los ibéricos no estaban juntos. No estaban organizando ninguna travesura ni trastada por muy raro que pareciera y es que, Paulo se había ido triste a su habitación. El motivo era simple, Antonio le había roto su juguete favorito, la espada de madera que llevaba con ellos desde que el romano los había vuelto sus provincias. No es que lo hubiera hecho queriendo fue que al chocarla contra el árbol se rompió.

Antonio se sentía mal porque sabia que a Lusitania le encantaba ese juguete y con lo bueno que era su hermano ni le había gritado, solo le había dicho que no pasaba nada y se había ido corriendo a la habitación ¡Tenia que compensarlo de algún modo!

El hispano andaba por los jardines cuando vio el corral que tenían ahí para poder tener huevos para comer. Se acerco a la valla que evitaba que las gallinas se escapasen. Se quedo mirando los pollitos, a su hermano le encantaban, se quedaba muchas veces mirándolos y se metía dentro del corral para ayudar a alimentarlos. ¡Eso era! Le regalaría un huevo y así su hermano podría cuidarlo desde que naciera ¡Era una idea brillante! ¿Como no se le habría ocurrido antes?

Paulo estaba en su habitación mirando al techo. No quería enfadarse con Anto porque sabia que lo había hecho sin maldad pero podría haber jugado con su espada en vez de con la suya. Soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos, tendría que pedirle al viejo que le comprara otro juguete y eso significaba ser bueno durante por lo menos una semana, cosa bastante aburrida. Iba a dormirse cuando su hermano entro en la habitación que compartían.

-¡Pau!¡Mira que te traje!-exclamo el hispano mientras sonreía con una cosa entre las manos

-¿Que has traído?-preguntó el mayor acercándose a él y quitandole una de las muchas plumas que su hermano tenia en el pelo-¿Te has colado en el corral?

-Si pero para darte una cosa-respondió el menor y le enseño un huevo de gallina-¡Toma! Así lo puedes cuidar y puede ser tu amigo..se que te gustan mucho los pollitos porque sonríes como cuando estas conmigo y te encanta darles de comer...por eso arriesgue mi vida para compensarte lo de la espalda...¿te gusta?

El luso cogió el huevo con cuidado y lo acarició. Su hermano tenia razón, le gustaban mucho los pollitos pero nunca se había atrevido a quitarle un huevo a una gallina por si le pasaba lo mismo que su hermano que estaba lleno de plumas y picotazos. Besó a su hermano en la mejilla, agradecido

-Gracias, _frater_

El hispano sonrió ampliamente, feliz de haber hecho que su hermano dejara de estar triste por su culpa. Seguro que el pollito que nacía hacia muy feliz a Paulo y se hacían amigos.

Desde ese día, Paulo empezó a cuidar el huevo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo ponía en la almohada para que no se cayera, sobre un cojín a la hora de dormir y con una pequeña tela para que estuviera tapado y no cogiera frio, y siempre lo llevaba consigo fuera donde fuera. Hasta lo lavaba con agua templada para que estuviera limpito. Por eso el día que el huevo se empezó a mover se emociono mucho ¡Por fin el pollito iba a nacer! Aviso a su hermano y los dos esperaron impacientes a que el animalito decidiera salir del huevo.

-Tarda mucho, Pau~ -se quejó el hispano golpeando suavemente la cascara del huevo-venga sal, pollito~

-No hagas eso,_ frater_. Saldrá cuando tenga que salir-le regaño el mayor a su hermano. Siguió mirando el huevo y sonrió al ver cuando un pollito de color negro salia de este-¡Es negrito!

-¿Eso no es raro? Los pollitos suelen ser amarillitos..-dijo el hispano mirando al pollito que le devolvió una mala mirada-¿ah? Me acaba de mirar mal

-¿Como va a hacer eso? Si solo tiene unos minutos de nacido-negó el lusitano mientras cogía al pollito con cuidado-Si es una monada~-el pollito se hizo una bolita en sus manos-Lo llamare Claudio~

Y a partir de ese día, Claudio siempre seguía a la joven nación, ya fuera dando saltitos detrás de él o en la cabeza de Lusitania mirándolos mal a todos. Daba picotazos a quien se acercaba mucho a su amo. Si Paulo entraba en el baño, él se quedaba en la puerta y evitaba que nadie entrara aunque fuera un baño publico, ni siquiera a Hispania por mucho que este se quejara y lloriqueara en la puerta. Y también tenia un sitio en la cama del lusitano, en la cual se hacia una bolita a su lado.

Los siglos pasaron pero Claudio siempre estaba detrás de Paulo y creció hasta convertirse en el gallo que siempre estaba en el corral del portugués. El primero al que daba de comer y al ultimo que acariciaba las plumas antes de salir. Aparte de que le dejaba dormir a su lado muchas veces como cuando era un pollito

* * *

Paulo estaba en la reunión escuchando a Alemania hablar sobre la economía pensando en lo aburrido que era todo y planteándose seriamente hacer como su hermano o los Italia, y echarse a dormir un rato. Casi estaba decidiéndose cuando llamaron a la puerta, todos miraron hacia allí extrañados de que alguien tocara la puerta pues todos estaban allí. Suiza fue a abrir la puerta por la que entro un gallo corriendo y fue hasta Portugal.

-¡Un gallo!

-¡Cuidado, Portugal!

-¡Le va a atacar!

-Hola Clau~-dijo tranquilamente Pau abrazando al ave-¿Que haces aquí? Si te deje en la habitación del hotel

El portugués acaricio con cuidado las plumas mientras todos los demás miraban extrañados al ibérico ¿Era suyo el gallo?¿Y como se había colado en un edificio tan grande? ¿Y porque los miraba tan mal a todos los presentes pero parecía todo amor con Portugal?

-Que gallo tan mono ve~-murmuro el italiano del norte mientras se acercaba al gallo para acariciarlo

-Yo que tu no haría eso, Ita-chan...suele picar a todo el mundo-le aconsejo el español mientras vigilaba la mascota de su hermano aunque el consejo no llego a tiempo para Romano que grito alto un improperio-¡Lovi! ¿estas bien?

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me comeré a tu pollo!-grito el italiano mientras se escondía detrás del español

-¡No amenaces a Claudio, italiano!-exclamó el portugués mientras agarraba al gallo para que no atacara a Romano. Al gallo no le gustaba que gritaran a su amo y Paulo lo sabia por lo que pensó que mejor salir de esa reunión que siempre terminaban todos gritándose-Nos vamos, Clau

El portugués se levantó saliendo de la sala y fue seguido de cerca por el gallo, al cual le dedico una sonrisa. Sin duda, Claudio había sido el mejor regalo de su hermano.


End file.
